


Did you know her?

by erintoknow



Series: Aria [27]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Investigation, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erintoknow/pseuds/erintoknow
Summary: Wei Chen's investigation into Sidestep's past post-Heartbreak continues





	Did you know her?

From: sargesteel@rangers.LD.gov

To: chalkwaterfoxhouse@tor.org

Subject: Important Inquiry

Sent: 4 days ago

Good day, Chelsea Delora Becker,

Is this the personal address of the individual previously known as ****** ****** Becker?

Thank you for your time,

Wei Chen

– – – – – – END MESSAGE – – – – – –

* * *

From: chalkwaterfoxhouse@tor.org

To: sargesteel@rangers.LD.gov

Subject: RE: Important Inquiry

Sent: 3 days ago

Hello ‘Chen,’

Okay, first of all, don’t open your e-mail with dropping a girl’s deadname. Even _if_ I was inclined to help a government stooge in any way, I sure as shit ain’t interested now! You can tell your superiors that I’m continuing to assert my right as a private citizen to decline to share the source code of the ALEX counter-intrusion software held in propriety ownership with my **_private_** business. Ya’ll can kiss my ass.

So kindly go fuck yourself, or do I need to get my lawyers to talk to your lawyers again?

<3

-CB

– – – – – – END MESSAGE – – – – – –

* * *

From: sargesteel@rangers.LD.gov

To: chalkwaterfoxhouse@tor.org

Subject: RE: Important Inquiry

Sent: 3 days ago

My apologies Miss Becker,

I needed to confirm the identity of this account holder before I could discuss matters further. I intended no disrespect. I apologize.

I am in the middle of an investigation and looking to confirm some basic facts. I assure you I have no interest in your software or private business.

Is it correct that between the years 2007 and 2009 you resided in the city of Los Diablos?

Furthermore, are you familiar with an individual who may have, at times, gone by the name Alex?

Again, my sincerest apologies,

Wei Chen

– – – – – – END MESSAGE – – – – – –

* * *

From: chalkwaterfoxhouse@tor.org

To: sargesteel@rangers.LD.gov

Subject: RE: Important Inquiry

Sent: 18 hours ago

…

Explain.

– – – – – – END MESSAGE – – – – – –

* * *

From: sargesteel@rangers.LD.gov

To: chalkwaterfoxhouse@tor.org

Subject: RE: Important Inquiry

Sent: 4 hours ago

Miss Becker,

Through the course of my investigation I have been lead to believe that you cohabited with a reclusive individual, known to you and a few others as Alex, for a period of roughly two years.

I am not good at subterfuge so allow me to lay my cards on the table. I am attempting to get into contact with anyone who may have known this individual, family in particular.

Thank you for your time,

Wei Chen

– – – – – – END MESSAGE – – – – – –

* * *

From: chalkwaterfoxhouse@tor.org

To: sargesteel@rangers.LD.gov

Subject: RE: Important Inquiry

Sent: 4 hours ago

nOPE no idea what ur talking about, buddy! !

– – – – – – END MESSAGE – – – – – –

* * *

From: sargesteel@rangers.LD.gov

To: chalkwaterfoxhouse@tor.org

Subject: RE: Important Inquiry

Sent: 4 hours ago

Ms. Becker, are you aware the individual in question operated as the vigilante Sidestep?

Thank you for your time,

Wei Chen

– – – – – – END MESSAGE – – – – – –

* * *

From: chalkwaterfoxhouse@tor.org

To: sargesteel@rangers.LD.gov

Subject: fukc off

Sent: 2 hours ago

Ale

sidestep’s in heaven now, as i’m sure you’re WELL aware. what’s the point of ur little prodding around? it’s barely been a month, for the love of all that is holy, you so eager to dig up bodies you can’t let people mourn you sick fucker?

– – – – – – END MESSAGE – – – – – –

* * *

From: sargesteel@rangers.LD.gov

To: chalkwaterfoxhouse@tor.org

Subject: RE: fukc off

Sent: 1 hour ago

Miss Becker,

Again, I must apologize, I intended nothing of the sort. The opposite, even. Due to various complications, the memorial service has yet to be held. Given Sidestep’s secretive nature, I have been taking the opportunity to attempt to get into contact with as many people who may have known her as possible. To, I admit, little success.

I must also confess to having something of a personal interest in this. While Sidestep and I did not often see eye-eye, she was a still a valuable co-worker and will be deeply missed among the Rangers. If there is anything you can share as to who Sidestep was outside of the mask, it could help answer some long standing mysteries among her friends and provide some closure.

The memorial and formal burial for Sidestep and Anathema will be held in two weeks time on Friday 19th, starting at 10AM at the Christos Cathedral along South and Main.

You are of course invited to attend. I would be willing to arrange accommodations if necessary.

Respectfully,

Wei Chen,

– – – – – – END MESSAGE – – – – – –

* * *

From: chalkwaterfoxhouse@tor.org

To: sargesteel@rangers.LD.gov

Subject: RE: fukc off

Sent: 3 minutes ago

…

…

…i’ll consider it

-CB

– – – – – – END MESSAGE – – – – – –


End file.
